A change of heart
by The curled one
Summary: Nostariel daughter of Denethor Steward of Gondor, Captain of East Ithilien falls for Theodred son of Theoden King of Rohan in less than a day. They are planning to get married, but one day Theodred dies in battle.  And there come the open arms of Eomer.
1. Chapter 1

She signed to Grafellion that he and his company would take the left flanks as she would go through the middle.

She was the only woman in the Gondorian army and was very proud of her high rank, she was the captain of East Ithilien, the most dangerous part of the woods, the most close to Mordor.

In her head she counted to ten, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10! with a heavy war cry she and her men jumped on the orcs they had ambushed.

The orcs were in total surprise but fight back heavy. The woman knew she was outnumbered but by her tactical plan she had a chance of winning.

Slaying orcs was nothing unusual to her and she easily stabbed one in the heart.

Suddenly she heard the sound of hoofs and an unknown warrior suddenly interfered in the battle.

She was not sure who he was or where he was from but he was on their side.

"A Rohhirim!" one of her men cried happily. [i]A rohhirim? What was he doing here?[/i] She wondered wile cutting off the head of an orc.

With him on their side they won the battle.

She and her men searched all the orcs but they were just a patrol. "Who is your captain?" it was the unknown man of Rohan.

He spoke common but had a small accent, she liked men with accents. She walked to him and removed her helmet "I am" she grinned by his surprised look.

"Nostariel daughter of Denethor the second Steward of Gondor, ally to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien and Captain of East Ithilien" she said proudly to the rider of Rohan.

He bowed to her "Théodred son of Theoden and prince of Rohan" he said. Nostariel smiled at him and bowed, he was handsome.

"What is a fair lady as yourself doing as captain?" Théodred asked her curious, the woman was beautiful but a mystery, a mystery he wanted to unravel.

She looked at him with her stormy gray eyes "I have wanted to be a soldier all my life, it want to protect my country and defend the people I love" she said with a calm voice.

"My father does not approve" she said in a lower tone of voice while looking to the ground.

"But why are you here, my lord?" she asked not wanting to speak about her father.

"Well I knew there was a damsel in distress so I came her to help her" he teased her.

Nostariel raised an eyebrow "We were doing just fine, and I was not in distress at all" she exclaimed while putting her hands on her hips.

He liked it that she was stubborn, when Éomer did it it was annoying but when she did it it was rather cute.

Théodred hesitated one moment before telling her the reason of his visited to Gondor "My father wants me to find a suitable wife, and if she was Gondorian that would be the best political marriage possible" he answered slowly.

She would laugh at him, he was absolutely sure. Nostariel looked into the blue eyes of her conversation partner, so he came here to marry? There were enough girls at court but she did not like the idea of one of those air headed girls marrying this handsome intelligent soldier. She only knew him a few hours but had already grown fond of him. "Yes, well I am going back to court tonight, so you can join me and I can introduce you to some ladies" she said uncomfortably.

He smiled and nodded, "But if you will excuse me, I have to tend my wounds and speak with my lieutenant" she told him and walked to their hiding place in the caves.

She walked to her room and let herself drop on the bed.

She looked at her arm, the bandage was all dirty.

She too it off, washed her wound and put new bandages on it. There was puss in it and it looked bad, but she would tend it better in Minas Tirith.

She was thinking of the young prince, [i]he was handsome, smart, humorous and brave.

If any Gondorian woman would marry him, it would be her. She wanted it to be her.

She just knew him for hardly an hour but she felt something for him, something she wasn't sure of. [/i]

Then she walked over to the room where she knew Graffelion would be, he was her right hand and she had known him since she was four years old.

"You and the prince sure see to fancy each other" he grinned.

I stomped him on his shoulder and stood next to him while looking at the map.

"Your brother Boromir, is still holding Osgiliath and we can almost call it victory" he told her happy.

[i]To reconquer Osgiliath was one of fathers dreams so he would be sure happy.[/i]

"Any news from Faramir?" she asked.

Graffelion knew that of the two Faramir was her favorite brother, not that she did not love Boromir, but Faramir understood her the best "The slayed a company of orcs yesterday, no casualties and he will join you in voyage to Osgilitath" he nodded and I smiled.

"Thank you Graffelion" she told him and walked outside again, the sky had darkened and she saw the prince sitting outside.

"Everyday it gets darker earlier" Nostariel sighed while looking at the east.

"Are you never afraid, my lady?" Théodred asked her.

She sat down next to him "Everyday a little bit more" she whispered into the darkness.

He looked at her, her glance into infinity.

[i]She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he had fallen for her right away, she had stolen his heart.[/i]

She saw him looking and smiled at him.

Nostariel had been thinking of him, he was handsome, she felt good with him and there was this feeling she had felt right away is that love on first sight?

She saw him looking at him and turned to him, blushing and smiling, his blue eyes piercing in his.

"Shouldn't you marry for love?" she asked him.

He nodded "What if I already found what I came here looking for? What if I love her?" Théodred asked her whispering nervous.

Nostariel looked at him, she never had a love declaration before, her heart was racing in her chest "Where is she then?" she asked breathless.

"Right here in front of me" he whispered as he kissed her slowly.

She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It felt good, right as if it belonged.

She pulled her lips of his and smiled.

"This is quick" she said.

"Too quick?" he asked disappointed.

Nostariel shook her head, "I feel that you are the one and in this times of war, love must conquer above all" she said shyly and he smiled.

"Then it is settled will ask your father for your hand tomorrow" he said happily while taking her hand in his.

She was qualified, she was beautiful, intelligent and made him feel like he was floating on air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hi,  
well this is my first story in English so I'm sorry for some mistakes in the previous chapter.  
I know Nostariel starts very Mary-Sue -In Dutch fanfiction we have no such term so I was quite surprised when I red about, you don't really like those character's so I'll try my best to make her different- but she changes, I assure you.  
Sorry if it's boring...  
So, thank you for reading anyway and please; Review!  


But that was almost a year ago.  
The sun shone bright today and the grass waved on the great plains of Rohan.  
A maiden was looking to the mountains on the side of Gondor. She sighed, missing her brothers. Suddenly she felt two arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder. "Théodred" she chuckled as he gave her a kiss in her neck. She turned around and saw her betrothed grinning innocent. She smiled and kissed him on his lips. "You seem worried, my love" he said while frowning. "I just miss Boromir and Faramir" she said and he embraced her. "But I am happy to be with you" she mumbled to his chest. He smiled, they would marry in a week and he couldn't wait. He caressed the scar on her cheek she gained last week in battle, he still was furious that Grima had let her go to the front. She blushed as she felt his gentle touch on her cheek, she really loved him. A soldier came outside "Lord Théodred, the King requests you" he said and Théodred nodded."I'll be right there my love" he said as he kissed her temple. She grabbed his hand, pinched it and let him leave. Nostariel looked out over the plains again, she had really fallen in love with Rohan, since the first day she was here. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Here comes Théodred! Here comes our prince!" one of the guards shouted cheerfully. She looked at her betrothed and smiled "They really love you here". Théodred looked at her, she was really beautiful on her gray horse. "They will love you even more" he smirked. She was enchanted by the landscape, beautiful fields of grass that danced in the wind. She closed her eyes, she belonged here now. They rode to the gate and people threw flowers at them, she heard them whisper, wondering who she was. They rode to the wooden palace that stood on the top of heavy stone stairs. On top of them stood three people, the king, a woman with blond her probably Éowyn of which Théodred told him about and a man that looked familiar to her and Théodred, he must be Éomer, Théodred's best friend. They looked at them, smiling. They dismounted in front of the stairs. Théodred took her hand in his and Nostariel smiled happily as they climbed the stairs hand in hand. At the top he turned them and the cheers of the people silenced while Théodred raised his free hand. "People of Rohan, people of my country and of my heart. I have returned from Gondor with it's most beautiful treasure, meet my betrothed; Nostariel of Gondor!" he proclaimed and kissed me._

"Nostariel" She turned around to find Théodred behind her with a troubled look. "Yes, Théodred, what is wrong?" she asked him while taking his hand in hers. "Saruman's orcs are crossing the Isen, I have to encounter them with a company of Eored" he sighed. Nostariel's expression went down and her hands held his more tightly. "But we're marrying in a week and I just... I am afraid to lose you. You must stay!" she cried. Tears were streaming down her face and he pulled her into a comforting embrace. He did not want to see her hurting, he loved her with all of his being. "I will go with you" Nostariel decided. He looked at her "No you can not. You are still wounded" he did not want her in danger again. Nostariel began to get mad "I want to go with you! I can fight! I have been a soldier since I was fifteen!" she yelled at him with anger. "And I do not want you to be in danger!" he yelled back, also in anger. "Oh, so you think that I cannot defend myself?" she yelled at him while throwing her hands in the air. "I do!" he yelled. That was it. Nostariel stamped away furious.

How could he think she was not capable of fighting! She had slayed enough orcs all of her life! Couldn't he understand she was afraid to lose him? That she wanted to be with him all of the time?

She stamped to her room when she came across Eowyn, who had become her best friend. "What's wrong Nostariel?" she asked worried. "Théodred! He thinks I cannot fight! That I am not capable of defending myself! And I just..-" she stopped speaking as she felt the anger flow away and felt it being replaced by fear. "I just don't want to lose him" she said breathlessly. "He is a good warrior he will survive" Eowyn told her friend to calm her down, but inside she was horribly worried, she had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly Théodred came running into the hallway. "Nostariel I am sorry I just wanted to...-" she had already ran towards him. "I love you" she whispered and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Eowyn looked at them and smiled, she had never seen her cousin so happy, the Gondorian woman was the best thing that had happen to him. And to her, since Nostariel was her friend she felt more happy, more alive. It was refreshing to have another woman at court that was her age. She saw the couple disappeared into the prince's bedroom and she chuckled.

She went to the stables to find Éomer there, attending Firefoot. He had become more withdrawn in himself since Nostariel had come to court she did not know why. "Brother" she said and he looked up at her. "What brings you here my beloved sister?" he asked her and sh chuckled. "Nostariel and Théodred needed to be alone for a while" he nodded and turned himself to Firefoot again. "What troubles you Éomer? You have been so different of late". He mumbled something and looked at her "It is nothing my sister" he said smiling. She did not believe him but she let him be. This afternoon, Théodred and his Eored would ride out to meet the orcs of Isengard. She hoped they would be back soon, because until then everyone in Edoras would be constantly nervous. She went to the kitchens and prepared some traveling food for the warriors. When she was ready the soldiers were already lined up on the road in front of Edoras.

Théodred and Nostariel were together by his horse, Brego.  
"Théodred, I love you, come back safe, promise me" she asked him with tears in my eyes, she had a bad feeling about this battle. He looked at her and grabbed her hands "I will promise to come back and marry you, my love" he answered and pulled her closer toward him. Softly he put his lips on hers and kissed her goodbye. "I love you Nostariel" he whispered for the last time and mounted his horse Brego. "Come back to me" she whispered longing as she held his hand in hers. He bend down to kiss her forehead en rode off without looking back. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders, it were Eowyn. She gave her a little smile and together they walked back into Meduseld.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

New chapter, I'm sorry if it's boring and if Nostariel is to Mary Sue but I love to write her, so she'll stay like this, I think.  
Please review. They had waited for days, Nostariel had grown restless.  
Éowyn was concerned about the girl and about her cousin. And had left that day to ride a bit.

Nostariel sat outside on the stone steps everyday, all day waiting for Théodred, he was gone for four days now. Suddenly they heard a Rohhiric horn. The woman stood up, her heart was beating like a war drum. A group of Eored was approaching the golden hall of Edoras.  
"Open the gate for Lord Éomer and Prince Théodred!" the guards ordered. Her heart lifted, Théodred was with them! She rushed to the gate, that opened and saw Éomer riding at the front and in front of him on his horse was Théodred, lifeless. Nostariel felt her heart break, it couldn't be... Not him!  
"He is alive, but very weak" Éomer said quick to her, by seeing the look on her face.  
"Quick get him inside! The healers must tend him" she said and rushed inside to prepare a bed for her bethroted.

His face was pale white and he was wet from blood and sweat. In fear she watched as the healers took care of him. The oldest healer walked towards her "It is best if you leave now, we will inform you about his condition" she wanted to strangle the man. How could he send her away when the love of her life was dying there?

She left the room and saw Éomer sitting in the hallway in front of the door. He looked worried and she decided to sit next to him. "Nostariel" he sighed when he saw her. She sat down and he put an arm around her "Are you fine?" he asked her worried. she sighed and hid her face in her hands, she was desperate. They sat like that for hours when the old healer walked outside.  
"Lady Nostariel and Lord Éomer? He wishes to speak to the two of you" the two friends nodded and stood up.

Nostariel went in first with Éomer behind her. Théodred looked worse than the day they brought him here, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was even more white than before.  
The girl felt her heart break and sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. She returned one and took his hand in hers. Éomer stood behind her and knew that his cousin was not going to make it. "I love you" she said with a smile and tears began to flow from her eyes. "I love you too" he answered weak. They kissed and Éomer felt sorry for the woman, he cared a lot about her.  
Théodred looked up at Éomer "Éomer, son of Eomund and my cousin, I left you a letter, it's on the table. Read it please" he whispered and coughed.  
Éomer nodded, took the note from the table and looked at his cousin for the last time "Hail Prince Théodred!" he greeted and left the room filled with sadness.

Nostariel had left and looked Théodred in the eyes. "I will go to my forefathers soon, my love. I wish I could stay with you, marry you and love you but faith does not want it to be like that" she looked at him, stunned by his words, realising that he would leave her forever, that he would die.  
"Say something Nostariel" he begged her feeling the life flowing out her.  
"I love you Théodred" she answered smiling, it was hard to smile.  
"Yes, that was what I wanted, if I could choose anything in the world to see before I die, it would be your smile, for you are more beautiful than every star in the sky. I love you Nostariel, farewell, my love, my heart" he whispered and closed his eyes. Nostariel began to cry and laid her head on his chest.

Meanwhile Éomer went to his chambers and opened the envelope, there was a letter in it.

_Dear Cousin,_

When you read this, I have gone to our forefathers. I have lived a happy live and I am glad that I had family such as you, Éowyn and father and I am also very happy I had a chance to meet the love of my life.  
You might know that you are now next in line for the throne of Rohan. I can picture you wearing a crown and beautiful tunics, hahaha!  
There is always time for humour.  
But as a king you need a queen, not only to show off or to have offspring with but also to love and to make you feel better when things get rough. Now I need to ask you some favours, and some of them have to do with my advice of finding a queen. I need you to look after Nostariel, I don't know how she is going to take my leaving of this world and I do not want her to be full of sorrow. She is to beautiful for that. Also I want you to look after father, he needs you, especially after I am gone. And take good care of Éowyn, happiness will come to her. My horse, Brego, let him live, please.  
Éomer, I have seen the way you look at her, you love her don't you? I do not blame you, I understand you. Who could not love a woman like Nostariel? She is beautiful, smart, has her own opinion and her smile... She has to most beautiful smile there is! But she also has great qualities to be queen, don't you think? I just don't want her to be alone for the rest of her days, because I have passed. And if she would marry someone besides me... It would be you Éomer, of that I am sure. But now my hands feel weak and I am going to say my goodbye to the woman I love most... think about my words, dearest cousin! And tell Éowyn I love her. _We will see each other in the heavens.  
Your cousin, Prince Théodred of Rohan, son of Theoden king._ Eomer looked at the letter, stunned. Marry Nostariel? 


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**

**Part 4, I hope you enjoy it!**

Unable to sleep Nostariel got out of bed and went outside to get some air. It was hard to sleep in a bed without Théodred in it. Outside she saw the stars and their beauty calmed her down. She looked out on the plains as if she was waiting for Théodred to return but he would never come. Just then she felt two hands on her naked shoulders "What troubles you so late at night my lady" it was Éomer's voice, she turned around and looked him sadly in the eyes. "My heart is empty and now, more then ever I wish to be with my brothers" Nostariel whispered while tears filled her eyes. "Théodred's death came hard on all of us, but I understand for you it is heavier than others" he said understanding. "I don't know what to do Éomer, I feel emptiness, fear and I feel like I have nothing that I can hold on to" she cried desperate and he held her hands in his "I will be your rock, you will always have me, I promise Nostariel" he said and kissed her forehead. Not forgetting the promise he made to Théodred. "I am afraid to sleep alone, would you want to stay with me?" she asked him and he nodded. He had grown more fond of the Gondorian woman every day and he did not want her to be so hurt. Théodred had been right, he did love her. Every time she laughed it had lightened his heart. He remembered the first time he had seen her. Théodred brought her in as if she was a big price, and she was, the biggest. He stroked her cheek and she smiled at him. Nostariel felt safe with him near her. Together they walked back into her room, not knowing they had been watched by Grima.

The next day Nostariel woke up early to find Éomer seated next to her in a chair, fast asleep. She was grateful that he had stayed.  
She looked at him while he slept, he looked very peaceful, less troubled than she had seen him the last months.  
He was actually quite handsome.  
She stood up and slowly shook his shoulder, he woke up and looked me in her stormy grey eyes, he had always admired them.  
"Thank you" Nostariel whispered and kissed his cheek, he started to flush and she smiled shy.

But suddenly soldiers and Grima stormed trough the door and took Éomer away.  
She ran after them, only in her white night-gown and heard them yell. _É_owyn came into the hall after she heard all the yelling, she saw Éomer been beating down by soldiers and Nostariel who looked at in horror, screaming at them that they should stop.  
She walked over to the other woman and embraced her, afraid to break down. "_É_omer you are banned from Rohan never to return again, with penalty of death" Éowyn nearly collapsed and Nostariel and Hama held her up.  
"By who?" Éomer asked in anger. "The king! Now leave foul traitor" Grima spat.  
"NO!" Eowyn cried and tears started to fill her eyes, he gave her one glance and then he rode off.  
Everyone was leaving her, why was everyone taking away from me? She asked herself in sorrow.  
That was her last thought before Éowyn passed out and lay in the arms of Nostariel.  
Grima looked at the two women with an evil grin, now with the prince and the Marshall gone they were all his.

Nostariel took Éowyn to her chambers together with Hama and they lay her on her bed.  
"I will stay with here" Nostariel said with a friendly smile, he nodded and left. She sat down next to Éowyn on the bed and stroked her hair. _Now all I had left was her and I would not let her go._ She thought fierce.  
She didn't even notice that tears were rolling down her face when Éowyn woke up in terror.  
"Where is Éomer?" she looked around the room. "Gone" Nostariel said apathetic and then Éowyn saw her tears. "We need to hold on to each other now" she whispered and Nostariel nodded.  
"I need to get some air" she said, 'Want to join me?" the other woman nodded in agreement and together they went outside. 

The wind went through her hair and she closed her eyes, _so much had happened since I left Gondor, so much despair._ She thought but felt only apathy. Nostariel opened her eyes and saw three horses running over the plain with four riders.  
"Who are these men?" Éowyn asked, more to herself than to Nostariel. "Maybe they will save us" she sighed. _And the king,_ she thought.  
_The king had changed since I had come here, he didn't even seem to care when Théodred had died. Théodred, thinking about him hurt me._ Nostariel thought sadly.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up of her thoughts to see Éowyn look at her with pity.  
Nostariel gave her a small smile and she returned one. When the gate opened and the strange men went in, the two women returned to the golden hall to wait what would come. They sat in the hall near to the throne room when they heard the men walk in. A voice who Nostariel recognised by surprise as Mithrandir, Gandalf the grey, spoke.

Gandalf started to talk "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden, King" "He is not welcome," Grima whispered to Théoden. "Why should I…welcome you…Gandalf…Stormcrow?" the king breathed. "A just question my liege," Grima assured before he stalked forward. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima spat. "Be silent!" Gandalf ordered . "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf said. "His staff!" Grima exclaimed before turning to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried. 

The women ran inside to hall to see what was going on.  
Éowyn was being held by a man and Nostariel by an elf, he was beautiful. Suddenly she began to smile, seeing that a dwarf had pinned Grima to the floor. _Good for the worm._ "Théoden, son of Thengel, you have lived in the shadows for too long," Gandalf said as he continued to advance on the King. "I would stay still if I were you," he growled. "Hearken to me!" the wizard ordered. "I release you from the spell," he said as he closed his eyes and raised his hand."Hahahahahah,"  
Théoden laughed menacingly and Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, revealing the white one underneath. The white light threw Théoden back against his chair. "Argh!" he yelled.  
"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said calmly as he pointed his staff towards Théoden. Gandalf moved his staff back sharply and Théoden was thrown back against the chair.  
"If I go…Théoden dies," Saruman threatened. Éowyn gasped for breath. "You did not kill me," Gandalf said calmly. "You will not kill him!" The king looked at him viciously "Rohan is mine!" Saruman seethed. "Be gone!" Gandalf ordered and Théoden was thrown back against his chair once more.

However, he soon slumped into his chair and Éowyn rushed to his side. Nostariel watched in wonder as the man's aged face began to clear and look much younger. She watched as his eyes became clear and recognition lit them. He stared at the Éowyn before him and smiled faintly, "I know your face…Éowyn…Éowyn…"Éowyn wept with joy and Nostariel found herself smiling. She watched as Théoden looked up, "Gandalf?" he asked. Gandalf smiled, "Breathe the free air again, my friend." Théoden stood up slowly and Nostariel noticed that his hands were trembling.  
"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said as he too noticed his trembling hands. Gandalf saw this and smiled slightly. "Perhaps your fingers would remember their own strength better… if they grasped your sword." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
My Longest chapter so far, it has a flashback.

Please review! "Where is my son? Where is Théodred?" the king looked into the girls eyes and he immediately knew where Théodred was, the sparkle that was usually in them was gone and he felt in his heart his son had passed.  
He walked towards her and embraced her, feeling his heart break, "I am so sorry, girl"  
Nostariel began to sob and he tightened his grip. "No I am sorry, no father should bury his child" she whispered and felt a few warm tears fall on her shoulder.  
After a while the king and the girl let go and saw that everyone was watching them.  
With a sad face Nostariel walked inside and went to the place where Théodreds body lay.

He was so white now, so cold. She held his hand in hers and smiled. "We would marry tomorrow, I had this beautiful dress, it was my mothers when she married, real Gondorian. White and golden with trees and flowers on it, also a golden band of leaves for around my head, a gift from the lady of Lothlorien and it would be so perfect you know? You would look at me smiling as I walked down that isle with your father on my arm and all dressed up in our finest clothes. Everyone would be there, except my family but that's logical, you would dance with me and I would smile, all I could do would be smile. It would be the best day of my life, our life. But it won't happen, you have departed from these lands now, you are with your ancestors. I can here to say you my last goodbyes and tell you how much I love you and that you will be in my heart forever. Farewell my love" She kissed his cold dead lips and wandered back to the hall to find the men there.

They looked up and she ran to Mithrandir who she had not seen since she was a little girl and he had taken her to Lothlorien, he had been her Faramir's tutor. He embraced her "It has been a long time little one, how did you end up here?" he chuckled and she let him go.  
Nostariel took a seat and the others looked surprised at her.  
The man looked familiar in someway, his grey eyes, like the ones she had were sparkeling as he smiled at her.  
Mithrandir looked at the girl with an expecting glance.

"I was in the woods with my company, in Ithilien when we were attacked by orcs, we were outnumbered but it went fine" she was missing the interruption Théodred would start by now.  
Théodred would always cough at this moment, claiming he had saved the day and she would laugh. Afterwards she would always give him a kiss. She shook the thought away and continued.  
"Suddenly, a strange man on horse fought with us, he was from Rohan. It was prince Théodred, he came to our aid and together we fought them off"  
I smiled at the surprised look of the elf.  
"Then it went quick, we fell in love and I came with him to Rohan, to be together, to marry. We would marry tomorrow you know" Nostariel said with a small voice.

They looked at her sadly, a girl so young and beautiful should not feel so much sadness. "I'm sorry lassie" the dwarf said and she gave him a little smile. "I am sorry for you too my girl" the old wizard told me with a sad look in his eyes. The elf put an comforting arm on her shoulder _she was too young and fair a creature to know such sorrow. _Legolas thought sadly as he looked to the fair daughter of men, she had more Númenor blood in her as her brother Boromir used to have, he saw it in her eyes, and her name indicated it as well. He wanted to know more about her, but now was not the time. And the man of who she did not know the name lay his hand on hers.

"You are all so good to me" Nostariel said with tears in her eyes. "We all lost someone we loved in this war" Aragorn told her.  
_She was Númenorian like him, but why wasn't her brother like that? He also recognised her, maybe he had crossed her path once? _He sank away in thoughts.  
"I am sorry, I need to be alone for a while" she mumbled and walked outside.

The companions looked at her sadly, the girl would go even through more grief once she knew her brother had fallen as well.  
Gandalf had told them she was the sister of Boromir, they had the same grey eyes, but as Legolas had already noticed, hers were actually different.  
She was only so young and yet so brave, Legolas was surprised she was managing so well.

She came back "My lords I don't even know your names" she said smiling. "Gimli, son of Gloin" the Gimli said with a bow.  
"Legolas prince of Mirkwood" Legolas also bowed for her. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn" he also bowed and she bowed in return. "Nostariel daughter of Denethor the second, Steward of Gondor and Captain of Eastern Ithilien" she answered with a grin but then her eyes went big.

Aragorn had looked surprised too by hearing her name. Nostariel? He had not seen her in years! The last time he saw her she was six years old? He still remebered her, how little she was, how fragile. He had missed her and had thought about this old friend during a lot of sleepless nights.

He remembered now.  
_It was Lorien, he was recovering from an almost fatal wound and sat in the house of Haldir, the Mach Warden, his friend.  
Suddenly he heard light laughter and Haldir walked inside carrying a small child over his shoulder.  
"Haldir let me go!" she chuckled.  
She was about six or seven years old.  
She had dark brown curly hair and she missed her front teeth.  
"Not if you speak common!" Haldir told her laughing and he started to tickle the small girl.  
"Daro i! Daro i!" she screamed laughing.  
"Say one more thing in elvish and I'll do that" Haldir continued in common. "Findesselya vanya" the little girl told Haldir and he smirked.  
"Rim hennaid, your hair is pretty too!" he chuckled.  
He put the girl down and now Aragorn could she her better.  
Her dark brown curls were sort and she had a birthmark on her left elbow.  
She looked at him curious with her stormy grey eyes.  
Those eyes! They were the same as his!  
"Sen tîr?" he exclaimed softly.  
The girl frowned at him, "Is whát true? Who is he Halla? Is he the man you have spoken of?" she looked up and met Haldir's eyes, he nodded to her. "Halla?" Aragorn chuckled by hearing the pet name the small girl had given his friend.  
"Yes Halla, he is my mellon" she said proud and smiled, showing the gap between her teeth.  
"One big gap you have there, little one" Aragorn smirked.  
The girl looked at him with childish anger and threw her hand in the air "Little one? I am almost seven years old! You are just like Faramir and Boromir!" she exclaimed and Haldir put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Why don't you go to the lady Arwen? To give her a flower crown?" he asked her kindly.  
She nodded smiling but glanced at Aragorn again, anxious and suspicious. She left the room and Haldir walked to him.  
"She is of your kin, the steward of Gondor thinks she is his. But she is from another father" Aragorn looked at him surprised.  
"She is a daughter of Númenor and is blessed with long life" Haldir told him. He nodded and decided to make a bond with the little one, he felt it was the right thing to do._  
"Ellesar?" she exclaimed. Now she remeberd him, he thought her to spar when she was little in Lothlorien and he had looked after her as a brother.. He smiled and nodded. "I will make you some food, my friends" she said smiling and went to the kitchens to fetch them some food.

"We have to tell her" Aragorn whispered to the Legolas ,Gimli and Gandalf not knowing that Nostariel stood right behind them with their food ready.  
"Tell me what?" she asked smiling.  
They turned around, caught, and looked at her uncomfortably.  
"Well we have not told you why we are here" Legolas started.  
"We started with a company of nine, in Rivendell or Imladris how the elves call it" Gimli continued.  
"One of us was your brother Boromir" Mithrandir said softly.  
"So why isn't he with you?" Nostariel asked not understanding.  
"He fell, protecting the little ones" Aragorn whispered.  
"That is outrageous, he can not fall, he's one of the best soldiers of Gondor" The girl chuckled, she wanted to deny it. It was not true, it could not be true. _He was one of the best soldier I knew and I just could not lose everyone around me, first Théodred, Éomer and now my brother, my heart that was already shattered turned to dust._ Nostariel thought.  
Everything went black as she fell into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A  
Oh I do not even care if it is Mary Sue anymore, I am just a Romantic by heart so to hell with it, haha. _  
"Nostariel, you have to come back, back to Gondor" it was Faramir's voice.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Ithilen again on a warm spring day.  
It looked beautiful, she turned around and found faramir sitting on a rock.  
He smiled at her friendly and signed her to come over. She walked towards him slowly and sat down next to him.  
"I just can't take it anymore Fara" she always called him Fara when she was little, because she could not say mir for some odd reasen and she had kept calling him like that forever, as she had called Boromir, Boro.  
He nodded at her, understanding and he embraced her.  
"I don't want you to feel so torn inside little one" he said as he stroked her hair.  
"I just have the feeling I am losing everyone around me! I lost Théodred and now our brother, why did I also have to lose Boromir? I feel nothing, Fara, my heart has faded..." she breathed and began to sob a little.  
"The end of all things is yet to come, Nostariel. And I will tell you something; not everything is how you think it is and not everything is already decided, you will find love again, in a place you did not expect" he told her assuring.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him confused. "Théodred was my love!" she exclaimed.  
"Just come back to Gondor, that is your calling for the time be. Some things will happen here that need you, not everything is lost, my star" he told his sister and he kissed her temple.  
He stood up and walked away into the trees leaving his younger sister alone, to listen to the sounds of spring.  
"Go to Gondor"_ panting and bathing in sweat she woke up. It was night but at her bed sat the wizard. "I need to return to Gondor" he looked up at her.  
"That is your destiny" he nodded.  
"You will leave this morning at dawn, when everyone is asleep" he told her andshe nodded in agreement.  
"My people need me, and my heart tells me I need to go"  
He looked her deep in the eyes "We will see each other soon, I feel. Take care brave one"  
She found comfort in the words of the old wizard, and just then suddenly she realised that she would leave everyone behind.  
"Mithrandir! Tell the others, and especially Éowyn that I love them" she said quick, afraid to forget it.  
"I will" he assured her smiling.  
He walked out of the room and she began to pack, only the necessary equipment.  
She had not brought her armour when she had come, so she took the Rohhiric one Théodred had given her. It was beautiful, and she loved it very much.  
She went to the kitchens and grabbed food for the voyage and ran to the stables.

But outside on the courtyard she saw Legolas, looking at the stars.  
"They are beautiful don't you think?" he asked her, he had already heard her coming as usual.  
He turned around and his blue eyes met her grey ones.  
She smiled at him "I never met anyone who stood still by there beauty before" she said surprised although she could expect it from an elf.  
"You travel back to Gondor, my lady?" he asked her, it sounded a bit disappointed.  
"I am" she answered. simply.  
He nodded, "The grey horse with the black marks, it is elven isn't it"  
She smiled "Yes, Beriothien was a gift from my old friend Haldir of Lorien, his name means; protector, but you know that ofcourse".  
His eyes went bigger in disbelief "A gift from Haldir of Lorien? How come you know him?"  
Nostariel chuckled because of the look on his face "I went there when I was little. I met Aragorn there and Haldir taught me to speak Sindarin and how to make gardens" He smiled at her "I will ask Aragorn about the tails then and I would love to see one of your gardens, we wood elves love plants and trees" he walked towards her.  
"Yes you should" she nodded.  
"I hope we meet again then" he gave her a smile that reached his eyes.  
"Me too, master elf. And please survive! Because I still have to show you my gardens!" she said laughing.  
He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, which made her flush.  
"Have heart" he whispered and walked back inside.

She continued on her way to the stables and walked over to her horse; Beriothien.  
It was a gift from Haldír of Lorien and they had the best bond possible.  
The horse looked up as she entered the stable.  
"Time to go back, back home" she sighed and the horse nodded it's head.  
She put the gear on her horse and mounted it.  
They walked out of the stable and she looked once more to the golden hall of Edoras. She would miss it, so much. But she could not stay, she had to leave.  
The guards opened the gates and bowed their heads sadly.

She stopped at the grave hills and found the one in wich Theodred would be buried today.  
She remembered the conversation Gandalf and Theoden had had earlier.

_Theoden__had looked at Gandalf, hurt and broken_ "_Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see that last days of my house. _"  
_She had put an arm on his shoulder, for comfort while Gandal aswered.  
__"__ Théodred's death was not of your making."  
The king looked at the woman and she nodded sadly, her heart torn apart by the dead of his son, he saw it in her eyes.  
__"__ No parent should have to bury their child." He said repeating the words she had said that morning.  
Gandalf answered comforting "He was strong in life. His spirit will find the way to the halls of your fathers."_ She looked at the flower covered hill "You will, my love" she whispered with tears in her eyes and she rode of to the upcoming sun, East to Gondor.

"There goes the last daughter of Númenor" Aragorn sighed while he and Legolas watched her leave.  
"Is it hard for you, my friend?" Legolas asked his mortal companion.  
"I lost her once, and now I had so little time to spend with her, it feels like losing her twice" he said frowning.  
Legolas looked at the woman in the distance "We will meet her again" he said determined and together the two friends walked inside to eat breakfast.

That same dawn Éomer son of Eomund looked at the sunrise. During his exile he had thought a lot and knew in his heart that Theodred had been right. He loved Nostariel. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled or laughed, the way her hair danced in the wind, her stubbornness, her bravery and even her cursing in elvish when she was really angry.  
His heart longed for her in any possible way but he knew it was not possible. The man she loved had just passed and was his cousin, it would seem really egoistic to try to court her in her time of grief.  
His brows came together in a frown, why must everything be so difficult?  
Suddenly a cry came from out of the camp "A rider1 A white rider!"  
The Third Marshall looked up and saw the wizard Gandalf approaching the camp.  
He walked towards him and greeted him.  
"Gandalf!" and the wizard greeted him back "Éomer, son of Eomund, I came here to tell you your exile is over, you and your man need to return to Edoras" By hearing that the men cheered and Éomer felt his heart lightened by the thought of seeing Nostariel again.  
Quickly the men mounted up and followed the white pilgrim back to their homes and loves. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Well here is number seven, sorry it took so long, but you know busy with; school, fighting with my parents and sleepless night do take their toll. But here it is, please review!

_**3 Days Later.**_

Tired she found herself back in Ithilien. She had been riding for three days, and she saw no orcs or other evil things.  
She had never seen everything so quiet and she did not like it. She decided to make a short cut over the hills when she saw three small figures wandering through the trees.  
It could be enemy spies!  
She had no second thoughts and charged upon the strangers.

Sam Gamgee was tired of all the travelling but he had to keep holding on.  
His master grew weaker by the day and he was very suspicious about the creature Gollum. Suddenly they heard a horse cry.  
And looked up.  
A rider charged them and struck by fear Sam threw him and his master to the ground and made himself small.  
Silently praying the rider would kill Gollum.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in the forest of Ithilien!" a female but yet strong voice commanded.  
He looked up and saw the horse and it's rider, a beautiful woman dressed in armour. With grey eyes, the same like strider had.  
She had some kind of noble look on her.  
"Just travelling" he answered with a small and insecure voice.  
"Travelling? You could be spies!" she woman said suspicious.  
Gollum growled at her and immediately she put her sword on his throat.  
He hissed scared and hurt.  
"Yes, my sword is made by the people of light, the elves of Lorien.! You fear the light don't you creature of the dark?" she spat in disgust.

"Why are you travelling with-.. Thát thing?" she asked Sam.  
"He.. He is our guide" Sam stuttered and the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"I still do not trust you, you come with me" she said firmly.  
"N-..No!" Frodo said weak.  
She looked at him "And why do you question me? Little man?" she asked him.  
"We... We need to... Go on" he breathed and Sam feared for the condition of his master. "Not in that condition and not without the authority of the captain of Gondor. Come, you can ride with me little one" she said, now much more friendly.

Frodo knew he had to move on, but the woman did not seem to agree with that and would not let them go.  
He sighed and moved towards her.  
Nostariel looked at the little man and thought of the description Mithrandir had given her of Hobbits, or Hobbytla how they were called in the old tales.  
She grabbed the little one and put it in front of her horse.  
After that she put a rope around the neck of the foul creature and knotted it on to her saddle.

Faramir would be in the waterfall cave at this time of the year, so she set course towards the ranger hideout, she guessed that from here it would take them, a week? Maybe less...

Sam looked up at the bold dark haired woman and found her actually very kind.  
Nostariel saw him looking and smiled at the hobbit.  
"So you are Hobbits, aren't you?" her voice was very kind now.  
"How do you know?" Sam asked surprised and saw that his master Frodo was vast asleep against the maidens chest.  
The maiden laughed softly "My old friend Ellesar, or Aragorn how you call him, told me much about you and your kin" Sam eyes widened and Nostariel smirked.  
"Strider is still alive!" he screamed and Frodo woke up.  
"Aragorn?" he asked sleepy.  
"Yes, Gimli and Legolas too" Nostariel answered amused.  
"Merry... Pippin?" Frodo asked.  
"Safe in the forest" she answered.  
"Aye that makes me very happy" Sam said.  
And the woman chuckled.

"But what is such a fair lady as yourself doing so close to the dark land?" he asked her curious and she looked down at him.  
"I have been leading the army of this part of the forest since six years now, I am the daughter of the steward of Gondor" she answered him proud.  
"We travelled with your brother! Boromir!" Sam exclaimed and Nostariel tightened her jaw, the grief was to fresh.  
"Than it should sadden you to know he has fallen" Nostariel answered biting back her tears. The hobbits looked at her, shocked.  
"He has?" Frodo asked in sorrow.  
"He has" Nostariel whispered, more to herself than to the others.

Eomer was still not comfortable with the idea of Nostariel alone in the wilderness, on her way to Gondor.  
They should not have let her go, he needed to know that she was safe, and now he could not. Éowyn had noticed the impatient and stressed behaviour of her brother and wondered if it had to do with the leaving of Nostariel.  
She missed the woman, her loud laughter, the girl talk they often had en the sparring they did together.  
And somewhere she was jealous of her, how she could defend her country and Éowyn could not.  
How Nostariel was free and had no one to watch her.  
But she wished she had stayed, especially since she had fallen in love with Aragorn. She had no one to talk to about her feelings towards him, and that was hard.  
She just hoped she would see her friend again, and not that one of them would be taken into the endless shadow.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an unknown horn, she walked and saw elven warriors walk through the gates.  
Their leader, a fair golden haired elf talked to Aragorn, Legolas and her uncle.

Suddenly the elven lord turned to her and mentioned her to come.  
A bit confused she walked over to him slowly.  
"I have a message for you, Lady Éowyn of the Mark" he said with a slight smile.  
"From whom?" Éowyn asked him curious.  
Her brother stood next to her, also confused.  
"The Lady Nostariel of Gondor, we met along the way" the elf said, smiling as he spoke her name.  
Éomer now, opened his eyes in surprise.  
"She is alive then! Oh bless my forefathers!" Éowyn exclaimed happily with a smile on her face.  
The Captain nodded  
"She said to me; "Haldír, my dearest of friends. Seek for the Lady Éowyn, who I see as a sister. Tell her, I think of her everyday and she is enshrined in my heart. Tell her, to not feel sorrow or pain, because in a dream I was told, happiness will come to her. Love will come. Tell her, she is brave and strong and that I miss her, my sister. Tell her to have heart." She talked about you a lot" the elf said to her smiling comforting.

Éomer just stood there, hoping she had a message for him and fortunately the elf turned to him as well.  
"For you, Lord Éomer. My lady also had a message; That you would lead your people to darkness and that she hoped one day you would meet again" Haldír told him, it was not much but it had lightened Éomer's heart.  
The elf padded him on the shoulder and left him alone.

**A/N**

**Dear readers, a little information.**

**Now I thought of it, I wanted I'd put in more dialogue and ''get to know each other'' between Nostariel and the remaining members of the fellowship, yes I just figured out...  
So pretend, they like each other, in that case I actually mean Gimli, for Aragorn knows her from childhood as Gandalf does and Legolas talked to her earlier. **

**As for the messages of Halting.  
They met on Nostariel's way to Gondor, but I will let that be a flashback...**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Does my story have short chapters compared with those of other writers, or does it just seem like that?  
Please tell me!  
And review!  
Thank you!

Disclaimer; I do not own the song; Sky Blue, this wonderful song is Peter Gabriel's and the other songs are from the soundtrack from FOTR&ROTK.

It was a silent night, the stars shone bright and there was a warm breeze.  
Sam heard someone sing outside, very softly.  
"_With a sigh, you turn away. Wit a deepening heart, no more words to say. You will find that the world has changed forever. And the trees are now turning from green to gold, and the sun is now fading. I wish I could hold you closer_" he walked outside and saw the lady Nostariel sitting there, a tear streaming down her cheek.  
"That was a pretty song m'lady" Sam said impressed.  
She turned around and gave him a small sad smile "The Lord Haldír of Loríen taught me the song. For when you feel more lonely than the moon, he told me. I miss him" she sighed and Sam sat down next to her.  
"I met him, a fair elf he was" Sam said nodding and she smiled.  
Actually she was filled with grieve and fear, she was losing everyone she had.  
The memories of Haldír, left her heart aching, her shattered heart, already broken for losing her lover and real brother.  
She felt total apathy inside.  
But still, she could not show, she hid it, and thought of other things.

"Could I ask you something Sam?" she asked him frowning.  
" 'Course m'lady " he answered friendly.  
"Master Gamgee, is there a difference between being ín love and loving someone?" she asked him anxious.  
He looked at her  
"Of course m'lady. When one is in love, one does not love yet truly. Of course one cares, but when one really loves another. He feels it in his heart and soul and not in the belly" he said wisely.  
Nostariel looked at the stars wondering if Éomer was seeing them too.  
Did she love him, what did she feel for him? No she had no time to think about such nonsense, it was war and he was in Rohan.  
"Do you love someone Sam?" she asked friendly.  
Sam began to flush "Well of course, the master Frodo. But in the Shire.. There is this girl, Rosie. And she is so pretty! Very kind too, and she has curls, just like you milady! But golden" he said shy.  
"She does seem like a fine girl Sam! And she should be very lucky, to have you to love her" Nostariel answered smiling.  
Sam flushed again and now the girl laughed, feeling young again, as she should.  
Sam saw how the ages and worries dropped of her as they laughed together, closer to the land of doom than it seemed.

That same night Éomer walked upon the walls of Helmsdeep gazing into the enormous army of Uruk-Hai approaching.  
He watched the elves of Lorien and Rivendell talk to Legolas and Aragorn in their own language and felt a bit left out.  
What would Nostariel be doing by now?  
Would she be alive?  
He sighed unhappy and sat down on a barrel that stood there.  
He heard a low, melancholic voice sing out a sad tune

"_Warm wind blowing over the earth.  
Sky blue  
I sing through the land, the land sings through me  
Sky blue  
Reaching into the deepest shade of  
Sky blue_

Sky blue  
So tired of all this travelling  
So many miles away from home  
I keep moving to be stable  
Free to wander, free to roam"

Éomer turned around and saw the Elven Captain singing the song while looking at the stars. "What a beautiful song" Eomer said, unable to hold back.  
The elf turned around with a grimace "It is".  
Eomer asked Haldir of Lorien "Who wrote it?".  
Haldir looked at the Third Marshall of Rohan and felt sad inside thinking of the woman, his best friend, whom he would never see again.  
"A dear friend of mine, Nostariel of Gondor, that's why it is in Westron. She wrote it when she was six years old, The Song From Your Eyes, she called it" he said, reminding the moment.  
Eomer's heart jumped by hearing the name of the woman he loved, Haldir noticed by the look in the man's eyes.  
He chuckled lightly "You love her, don't you?" he grinned.  
Eomer had no time to answer for someone called for him and he had to leave. 

Haldir stayed behind, alone with his memories. Planning to replay them, now, when he still had time.

_Her face lit up as she found his.  
"HALDIR!" She exclaimed with the biggest of smiles.  
He smiled back in return and ran towards her, as he reached her she jumped into his open arms.  
She tucked her face in his neck "I thought I would never see you again, melleth" he whisper d into her soft curls.  
He was full of emotion, knowing this would be the last time he would ever see her again. __She looked at him "Boe naid bain gwannathar, boe cuil ban firitha" he answered sadly. "All life must pass away? All life is doomed to fade?" she asked not understanding why he would be saying this to her.  
"I am leaving this world soon, melleth. The lady has seen it"  
She opened her eyes in shock and felt how they filled with tears. "Not you too Haldír Not you! Don't leave me!" she cried and threw herself in his arms again while he stroked her back.  
It was hard for him not to cry, he loved this women as if she was his sister, his kin.  
He had raised her, been her best friend and her brother.  
To see her filled with such sadness, after all she had already been through had broken his heart.  
"We will meet again, in the lands of the Valar" she whispered softly and kissed his cheeks.  
"Boe naer gwannathach" he mumbled, now tears streaming down his face.  
"Sorrowing I must go indeed, my brother" she whispered quietly.  
She gave him a piece of paper "A song I once wrote, thinking of the loss of someone you care for most. It is yours, it belongs to be dedicated to you" she whispered sorrowful.  
They knew both of them they had to continue their journey, so they kissed each others temples, said their long and sorrowful goodbyes and parted for the last time. _

Nostariel watched over the little ones sleeping, but found that the creature Gollum was awake and pretended to be asleep.  
She grabbed him by the leash and dragged him outside.  
"Why does she hurts us smeagol? Why does she treats us so bads? " the creature cried to itself.  
"Ah hush already, you filth! The Nazgul will even hear you, and they will capture you, I assure you!" she hissed at the creature and he went quiet.  
"So what are you doing with them anyway?" she asked it suspicious.

Haldír looked down to his chest as he saw the other end of an orc blade pierced through it. His clear blood streaming out of the wound.  
He thought of the song his beloved friend had given him.  
He had read it that morning.

_**When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again**_

Haldír closed his eyes peacefully, knowing this wasn't the end.  
Knowing one day he would find his melleth run into his arms again.  
It was the most beautiful and saddest song he had ever heard, but now he was dying he found it a calming reassuring song.  
It reminded him of a dear memory._**  
**_It__remembered him of a conversation with her when she almost died in battle.

_She looked at him, anxious._  
_"I didn't think it would end this way."  
He looked at her, smiling "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path... One that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass... And then you see it. " he said smiling and stroking her hair.  
"What? Haldir?... See what?" she asked him weakly.  
"White shores... and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise. " he answered ,still smiling.  
Then she smiled back "Well, that isn't so bad."  
He answered softly "No... No it isn't."_

And he would be right, he thought and smiled.

Aragorn saw his friend die, smiling peacefully and in his hand a piece of paper.

**A/N**

I know the conversation is between Pippin and Gandalf, but it is one of the most beautiful dialogues of all time. It makes me cry every single time I hear, or read it.

For the song, I did not know it until I found it today.  
I read many and this one made me feel very emotional and it also made me cry.

**It is so beautiful and delicate.**

**Now you must think I'm a crybaby.  
I'm just emotional...**


	9. Chapter 9

"So what are you doing with them anyway?" Nostariel asked it suspicious.  
Gollum looked at her "We guidses master and the fats hobbits" he explained.  
She narrowed her eyes suspicious "Into Mordor?".  
The eyes of the evil creature widened in fear "Don't say name of dark lands nears its!" it cried in fear.  
"How do I know you won't hurt them, I might just kill you right now!" she grunted to Gollum.  
""Smeagol has sworn! On the precious!" it cried.  
The precious? The woman raised an eyebrow, it called the ring precious?  
Of course she had known what the Hobbits were carrying and what their destiny was, she was no fool.  
"Smeagol is tired now" she creature sighed.  
"Go" she said harsh and it crawled away.  
She was tired too and decided to sleep as well.

The sun was shining bright the next day when they continued their journey.  
Nostariel was on foot, guiding her horse by the reins, Frodo mounted on it to spare his powers, Sam insisted to it, that only Frodo would ride.  
Frodo looked at her, curious.  
"Your face milady, why is there this scar?" he asked.  
She answered grim "I was in Rohan, a company of Uruk's attacked us, he came from behind at me and I turned".  
She touched the scar that was covering her face diagonally.  
"They used to say I was as beautiful as a queen of old" she added whispering sadly.  
The scar made her insecure, made her feel far less beautiful and she knew that now it showed better with her deep tanned face.  
At least because of the dirt on it, it showed less.  
Frodo looked at her, with pity "You still are" he said assuring.  
She snapped up from her thoughts "Very beautiful" he explained and she smiled grateful at him.  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise, animal like.

Nostariel climbed the hill and the three companions followed.  
She looked over the valley, it was full of Harad and Mumakil, the dark lord was gathering all his troops.

Sam was next to her and looked amazed "I always wondered hoe Elephants would look like" he sighed amazed.  
"They are Mumakil now, they were Olifaunts once, yes, but now trained for way. They're actually quite peaceful" Nostariel answered.

"What are three people doing here? In Ithilien in times of war?" Her heart jumped by the hearing of that voice it was Faramir's.  
The three of them turned around, Nostariel with a smile on her face.  
Sam answered scared "We're innocent travelers."  
She wanted to call his name out loud, hug him crying but he did not seem to recognise her, her heart faltered at that and he spoke, harsh "I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor, but there are no travellers in this land: only the servants of the Dark Tower, or of the White."  
Frodo looked at him, angry and tired "We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those who claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us"  
Then Faramir looked at her, again not recognizing her.  
"You have a woman with you, they are treacherous creatures, why does she not speak?" he asked suspicious.  
Nostariel did not know what to say, what to do.  
"Faramir, it's me, Nostariel" she said slowly with a cautious smile.  
She saw Frodo and Sam smile encouraging.  
But Faramir's face fell into anger, almost hate.  
"How dare you speak of her you traitorous woman! My sister is dead and you dishonour her by trying me to convince you are her? No one is like her! So noble,brave, beautiful and kind, no one! Look at your face! A horrific scare across it! It's horrible and disfigures you, how dare you even pretend to-... You are not her! SHE IS DEAD!" He yelled, angry and sad.  
Tears coming into his eyes, but her tears were already streaking her cheeks.  
She lowered her head ashamed, but most of all hurt, heart heart aching as if a morgul blade was stabbed right through it, _disfigured,horrific scare,horrible _the words echoing in her head.  
"Spies indeed" he spit. Sam and Frodo looked confused.  
"But, how do you know of her death" Sam asked hesitating.  
"A messenger from Rohan arrived, Grima his name was, advisor of the King. He told me she died, a disease he said" the captain answered, his voice full of sorrow.  
_Grima! The traitor!_ She thought furious.  
"Take them to the cave, blindfold them and take the horse as well" he grunted.

They made them get up and blindfolded them, she let them lead her.  
Her feelings too numb to even think.  
_Her own brother thought she was dead, her heart. _

After a long walk the rangers and their hostages reached the secret hideout and they led them into the waterfall caves.  
They passed a lot of men and then she heard a voice, that made her heart jump again.  
"Who are they?" it was Graffelions voice, asking suspicious.  
"Hostages, probably spies of the East" Faramir said firm and she could almost see Graffelion nod.  
They were pushed inside a room.

"Go clean yourselfs up if you wish" Faramir said harshly.

The blindfolds were removed and they found themselves in the provision room.  
A bowl of water was brought in by a young soldier, she did not know and she began to wash her face, along with the clean cold water came her warm thick tears.  
She felt two hands on her shoulders, it were the hobbits.  
She turned around "I am sorry my friends, it just wasn't the welcome I expected. They think I am dead, hé thinks that. And the words he spoke, so full of hate, of disgust of my appearance" she said shivering of sorrow.  
"But he also spoke of your kindness, your braveness and that you are noble. He will see your beauty again" Sam said assuring.

She looked up to the gardener and smiled kind "Your heart is one of the biggest I've known in my life, Sam" she said kind and he flushed.

"You look tired Frodo, here take my cloak and sleep" she said softly and gave him her cloak which he accepted gladly.

With the cloak of she saw the wound in her side, she had forgot to tend in Edoras, and she did not have the tools to do so in the wild.  
It was thick, full of puss and it was sore like hell.

They took all her weapons so she could not cut it open to cleanse it. 

She stood up and decided to look over the room. She recognised it now, as the room in which she, Boromir and Faramir had slept one time they visited Ithilien when they were little.

They had carved their names somewhere in the wall.

She traced her fingers over it and the nerves in her fingers found the B, after that she found the OROMIR.  
She found the FARAMIR as well and her own name, spelled with the S's in opposite direction.

She chuckled softly at the memory.

"_No! You are four now! You have to know that the S needs to be in the other direction!" Boromir sighed irritated, but still with a bit of humour. _

_Faramir looked at his little sister "It's alright, come, let's go back to father" _

_She nodded and glanced at Boromir, she made a big S on the wall, in the wrong direction and followed Faramir snickering.  
Boromir left the room, chuckling and lifted her from behind, she screamed.  
He tickled her "You know I love you, don't you little one?" he said loving and she smiled._

A tear rolled down her cheek her fingers touching Boromir's name softly, she began to sob. Lay her forehead against the wall, it was cold, it calmed her down but her heart was torn. She would never see him again, her Boromir, her brother.

She hoped he would just appear behind her, lift her up again by surprise and told her he loved her.

But he wouldn't...  
He wouldn't!  
She hit the wall with her fist to stop the pain but it continued.  
Her brother...  
She remembered everything about him, even his smell.  
Pines and ale, it made her smile through her tears.

She felt a hand on her shoulder  
"It really is you"

**A/N**

**So I'm sorry it took so long!**

**I am just sooooo streesed with school and tired and -sigh-...**

**But here it is, in all of it's glory!**

**Next chapter will contain more Éomer, so we will continue our way!**

**Revieeeeeeeew please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**So I'm sorry it took so long!**

**I am just sooooo stressed with school and tired and -sigh-...**

**But here it is, in all of it's glory!**

**Next chapter will contain more Éomer, so we will continue our way!**

**Revieeeeeeeew please.**

Faramir looked at her, emotional while she turned to him.  
Her face, clean now was very tanned, the big scar crossing it diagonally made him furious, but her eyes were still the same, still grey and her hair was still the same as his.  
"I-... I am-... So-.. Sorry-..." he tried, but he could not get the words in one sentence.  
She raised and he saw she had grown, and aged as well.  
Her once young and fair face was now worried and aged.  
Her arms filled with scars and dressed in man's clothes, but it was still her.  
He looked away, ashamed, that he had not recognised her, his own sister.  
He knew by recognizing Beríothien, the horse wouldn't let anyone else ride him.  
"I understand" she whispered softly and then he felt her against his chest.  
The moment he had been waiting for, for so many days, months and seconds.  
He had not held her in more then a year and to feel her warm body and to smell her womanly scent he cried.  
He cried like a child but felt no shame in doing that.  
"I love you so much" he heard her mumble into his cloak and he smiled throughout his tears.  
"I thought you were dead, that you were with your brother and betrothed in the heavens. They told me you died of grief" he said full of sorrow.  
"I would never leave you behind" she sobbed softly.  
He lifted her head and traced the scar with his thumb "Who did this to you, my beloved sister?" she turned her head away, ashamed, saddened.  
"Uruk ambush" she said softly.  
He turned her head towards his, knowing that his words from before had hurt her deeply. "You are always beautiful to me" he whispered softy.  
She smiled grateful "I love you Faramir" he smiled "I know and I love you too, come there is someone who would be very happy to see you"  
He took her hand in his and helped her rise, together they left the two sleeping hobbits in the room and walked to the main cave.  
A man was bending over a map and Faramir cleared his throat.  
The man turned around and smiled instantly when he recognised her.

"Graffelion!" she exclaimed happy and ran into his open arms, her best friend, oh how much she had missed him!  
"Nostariel" he breathed into her hair.  
He parted from her to give her a good look "You've grown, my captain" he teased.  
"Well you've cut your hair, my lieutenant. "  
Nostariel grinned back at him.  
But he turned serious "I am so sorry about your losses", he took her hands in his as her smile faded.  
"Me too" she whispered sorrowful.  
"But now, how is our army holding up?" she asked her lieutenant, grabbing herself together. She felt Captain again, she wás Captain again, now she had returned she had to help Faramir bear the burden of commanding the entire Gondorian army.  
"A large orc company is heading to Osgiliath where we have only 500 to defend it and we will ride out tomorrow" she nodded in agreement.  
"We will hold them off, retake the city and then return to Minas Titrith" she said thinking. "I've always admired your determenation" Graffelion snickered and she smiled.  
"I have to be"  
Merry brushed Firefoot together with Éomer, the horse lord thought it would be a good distraction for his little friend.  
"Tell me about her" Merry said to Éomer.  
Éomer raised a brow "About who?" he asked slightly confused.  
"The woman you told Pippin about" Merry explained and Éomer nodded.

"Nostariel, so she is called. My late cousin Théodred had gone to Gondor to seek for a woman to marry him, it would be a good alliance you see?"  
Merry nodded and Éomer continued  
"After a week, a scout brought us the news of his return, a young woman was riding with him. Éowyn was mocking, hoping that she would not be some air headed woman, as the ones we have at court. Éowyn does not like shallow people. When they rode into Edoras, we were surprised she was riding next to him, and not in a wagon as most of the women do. She was beautiful, her eyes shining, her long curls dancing in the wind and her laugh was very melodious. Éowyn and my uncle loved her from the start. Théodred showed her proud to the people, as if she was the biggest jewel of the entire Arda. And she was..."  
It moved Merry to see such a strong sometimes bitter man talk about a woman like that.  
"At night she loved to watch the stars, and that is where I really got to know her. At night I could not sleep well so I always exited to the main stairs and sat there. The first night I felt something next to me, it was her. She looked at me, smiled and began to tell; how she loved the stars, how she was a soldier, a captain, that she had two brothers and loved them a lot. About her youth in the Golden Woods, about her horse and about every single scar she had. When she left, I realised how much I actually love her, and there is a chance I can never tell her " the man concluded and Merry reached out and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Never say never" he said smiling and Éomer smiled as well. A few days later

"Now leave my friends and may the Valar be with you. I will keep you in my heart forever" Nostariel said as she kissed the foreheads of the two hobbits.  
She and Faramir had decided this was the best choice, and she knew she was right.  
The hobbits had tears in the eyes "Do not fear, the stars are always shining." she said comforting.  
"You really are a good man captain Faramir" Sam said while turning to her brother.  
"We will meet again my friends" he said to them, "Have heart" Nostariel added smiling calm, then they turned around and walked into the tunnel, Gollum was about to follow them when Faramir grabbed him by the throat.  
"If you do them any harm, your destiny will find you quick enough" he hissed towards the creature.  
Gollum growled and left after the hobbits.  
"Let's rest for the night" Graffelion said while coming towards them and the siblings nodded.

**A/N**

**So she is a total Sue now I guess, yeah everybody adores her...  
I am sorry if it bothers you, haha.  
Next one will I post right after this one, to make up the not posting...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

As I promised, right after the previous one, I hope you guys still like my story!  
So... I am taking this a bit in fast forward so Éomer can come quick to meet us!

"Now my sister, let's make ready for our ambush" Faramir said turning to Nostariel.  
She nodded determined and walked over to her position, her sword in her hand.  
It was quiet and they heard the orcs curse from the river.  
The adrenaline was building up in her body, a few orcs passed her hideout, she looked at Faramir, he nodded.  
With a cry she jumped from behind the pillar and beheaded the first orc "This one is for Boromir" she breathed.  
She stabbed another one in the heart "Théodred" she gasped.  
"Haldír" she yelled while hitting one in the face.  
"FOR GONDOR!" she cried while killing three in a row.  
She was sweating, crying and covered in blood, not knowing if it was her blood or theirs. Suddenly there was a cry, a horrible high cry.  
"Nazgul" she whispered.  
"To me men of Gondor!" she cried.  
"Pull back to the city!" Faramir cried as well.  
They ran to their horses, killing orcs and defending their man.

They mounted and galloped, the Nazgul following them.  
"To me!" she cried as their men regrouped, Nostariel leading the front together with Graffelion who was heavily injured and Faramir covered the back while riding over the Pelennor.  
The Nazgul were swooping down, grabbing men and horses with their claws, throwing them around.  
A white light appeared, Mithrandir!  
His staff lit up and he led them to the city.  
They entered, breathless and tired, Mithrandir riding next to her.

She looked at what appeared a small child behind him and smiled. I  
t was a hobbit. "You have seen other hobbits don't you?" Mithrandir asked hasty and she nodded.  
"Two days earlier in Osgiliath, Frodo and Sam" she breathed and the wizard sighed relieved.  
"If you will excuse me, I have an audience with my father" Nostariel sighed and the wizard nodded.  
"Who was that Gandalf?" Pippin asked curious. "That, master Took was Nostariel, daughter of Denethor steward of Gondor and sister to the late Boromir. She was supposed to marry young prince Théodred, who died in Rohan. Faramir, her other sibling was my student. Now we will ride, to meet her father" Gandalf told him and they rode up the levels.  
"Lord Denethor is a bitter man, and he blamed his daughter for his wife's death. He wanted to give her away, but I stopped that and brought her to Lothlorien where Lord Haldír raised her as his own. After that Lord Denethor wanted to see her the least possible so he made her a soldier, and she became one of the best strategics this world has ever known. Her soldiers respect her as any other general, maybe even more and would follow her into Mordor it self" Gandalf said while dismounting Shadowfax.  
"You speak very good of her, she seems perfect Gandalf. Lord Éomer even called her perfect" Pippin grinned.  
"I would not call her perfect, because no one is but Lord Éomer might love her in a different way as I do" Gandalf chuckled.  
"Talking about my sister?" they heard a manly teasing voice say from behind them. "Captain Faramir" Gandalf said while turning around and Faramir smiled.  
"Now, we must speak to your father, let us continue our voyage" Gandalf said and they walked into the hall.

"You are worth nothing! You should have died instead of Boromir! Look at you? What man would chose to wed you now? You are dressed like a man, a horrific scar across your face! You were already unsightly without it! And now you lost Osgiliath? I wished you were never born!" the steward yelled at the bowing woman.  
"Now leave my sight! You filth!" he hissed and the woman stood up. Turned around an walked straight past them, to a room next to the door, Faramir followed her and Pippin looked up horrified to Gandalf who was shaking his head sadly.  
"What brings you here Mithrandir?" A few hours later Pippin was sitting on the wall, looking over the Pelennor fields.  
"A beautiful sight isn't it?" a warm soft voice sight in wonder next to him.  
He looked up and saw the woman look across the fields as well.  
She turned and smiled at him, her large scar as a crack in her porcelain face.  
"Let me introduce myself, I am Nostariel" she said friendly while she shook his hand. "Pippin" he answered smiling.  
"Lord Éomer has told me so much about you!"  
Nostariel blushed  
"What did he say?" she asked curious and sat down next to Pippin.  
"He told me about your amazing beauty, your enormous braveness and your sometimes annoying stubbornness, and Lady Éowyn said you were perfect"  
Nostariel chuckled lightly "Perfect, haha. No little one. No one is perfect and I do not want people to think of me as perfect, I have imperfections as well and am very happy at having them. Sometimes..."  
She sighed at the last word and he looked at her troubled gaze.  
"Do not believe your father, my lady" she looked at him, smiling.  
"You are very kind, Pippin. Now tell me about your adventures"

The two sat there all afternoon, telling each other stories, becoming friends.  
The sun dropped and it was time for dinner  
"Will you join me and Gandalf for dinner my lady?" Pippin asked.  
"I'd love too" Nostariel answered and followed Pippin.

That night Nostariel dreamed.

_The fields of Pelennor, coverd in blood, the grass black.  
Covered in bodies, humans, orcs, horses and even Mumakils.  
She wlked around and found a body, it was small.  
It was Pippin, his eyes staring into the darkness.  
She continued and found Eowyn, her once beautiful blond hair had been cut off and she was pale, coverd in blood.  
As she walked she saw Legolas, pierced with orc arrows, his once faire face cut open.  
Gimli, beheaded.  
Frodo and Sam, hung to a tree, tortured.  
Aragorn and Arwen, their throats cut.  
At the end she found them, coverd in blood, sword wounds, pierved by arrows, pale, dead, staring into the black sky and coverd in shadows.  
Eomer and Faramir.  
Her heart felt as is someone ripped it out of her chest, now she had lost everything.  
Why was she still alive in this dark world.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand that warmed her from the inside.  
She turned around and found the lady Galadriel standing behind her.  
"This my child, you have already seen in my mirror but now, you know who they are" the lady said calm.  
"So much depair" Nostariel breathed. "So much death" she gasped.  
"Now my child, it is time for you to rise, your task is to come quickly now.  
You will be a light in hopeless darkness. You will command your army, and you shall be victorious. This is your destiny. But everything has it's costs.  
__You know that, more than everyone. But don't worry so much, my dearest.  
Light will always conquer darkness"_

She woke up, breathing heavily.  
Her heart filled with fear, the words of the lady still in her mind.  
_You will be a light in hopeless darkness_  
It was already late in the afternoon and she could not find Faramir.  
She had to speak with him about the defences of the city.  
Maybe he was with her father?  
"Where is he? Where is Faramir!" Nostariel cried as she ran into the throne room.  
Pippin and her father were there, her father eating and Pippin singing a sad song.  
When Pippin ended he looked at her with pity in his eyes.  
"To retake Osgiliath as he should" the steward answered with a tone of disapproval.  
"It would have been better if you went, but Faramir wanted to do it so badly..."  
"This is madness!" Nostariel yelled it him and ran outside to look over the Pelennor fields.

A company on horseback was galloping to Osgiliath, her brother up front.  
Nostariel ran towards the stables and mounted Beríothien.  
She wanted to ride out but Mithrandir held her back at the gate.  
"I won't let you leave as well, because of the madness of your father" he said firm and tears were rolling over her face.  
"He is my brother! You should let me through! I love him!" Nostariel cried to the wizard. He shook his head, saddened.  
"You know you have another part to play" he reminded her of her vision.  
_You will be a light in hopeless darkness.  
_She heard the voice of the Lady Galadriel in her head.  
She nodded briefly and followed the wizard.

**A/N**

So review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Dear readers,**

**I am sorry I have not been updating for such a long time!**

**I will update a new chapter this afternoon, but I just wanted to tell you all I am sorry.**

**I've just been so busy with school and my life but today a new chapter, promise!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews!  
They helped a lot!  
So let's make Nostariel captain of North Ithilien, because East and West don't exist...  
I'm sorry it took so long!

_"A woman in the army? __War is the province of men" Éomer, the cousin of Théodred said disapproving.  
She stuck her nose in the air "That was what my men thought too, at first. But they learnt to respect me and I earned my title, it was not mine because of my birth" she grunted towards the man.  
"A noble woman in the army, it should be impossible" Éomer continued.  
"Oh but it is, impossible. But I started disguised as a man you see. There was no business for me at court, or anywhere else in the city. I am not one to sit still, play music and walk around in too heavy dresses all day waiting for someone to claim my hand" Nostariel said, now with a bit of anger in her tone.  
"That's a woman's duty" Éomer said simply.  
Now he really started to work on her nerves.  
"Well if you think so badly of me, why are you even talking to me?" she hissed and tried to rise but he would not let her too.  
"Because you interest me"_

Why she thought about that memory, she did not know.  
It was her first encounter with Éomer, they had started of fighting.  
She snickered darkly, Boromir used to say she could not hold her temper down.  
She strapped the last piece of heavy armour on.  
Faramir was dead...  
But she could not think about it now...  
Not grieve now...  
She was in charge now, she would lead the city's defences.  
And to be honest...  
She was scared.  
She breathed out as she left for the courtyard where Graffelion was waiting.  
"My captain" he said bowing and she smiled weak.  
"Who would have thought it would ever come to this?" she sighed.  
"The men will listen to you, you know how much they respect you" he said, trying to calm her.  
"I know" she answered softly.  
"Is every man at his position?" she asked and her lieutenant nodded.  
"Let them stay there, this will be a long siege"

"Are you okay Merry?" Éowyn asked her brave friend as he leaned against her chest armour.  
"Yes milady, I hope Pippin is as well" he murmured in return.  
"I am certain he is, with Nostariel near him, nothing could happen. She would risk her life for his, of that I am sure" Éowyn said comforting. But in the back of her head, she hoped her friend was still alive and had not fallen into darkness.

Éomer was occupied by his own thoughts, not even noticing the astounding beauty of the Gondorian Landscape  
_  
"My brothers and I we used to play in my mothers garden when we were little.  
One day I decided to climb into the peach tree, but once I got in it I was afraid to get out.  
I sat there for hours, looking over the Anduin.  
My mother had her garden there, because at some days you could see the sea.  
She had missed the sea, my brothers used to tell me.  
That day, was a clear day and I saw the sea.  
I was enchanted by it.  
The bright colour of the water, and the seagulls near it.  
It was getting late and my brothers were looking for me, my father obviously did not care. Boromir came into the garden, with Faramir.  
"Come down little one" Boromir told me.  
But I was scared, so they both climbed in the tree, and sat there until I wasn't scared any more.  
We talked about everything.  
Boromir was already a soldier so he told me and Faramir about his heroic adventures.  
This is the most precious memory I have from my brothers.  
I've always kept it to myself" she smiled sad, while tears were filling her eyes.  
"I miss them, so much" she breathed and Éomer wrapped his strong arms around her.  
"You can cry on my shoulder" he whispered softly into her ear and felt her relax in his arms, laying her head on his chest.  
It was a sad thing, that he loved the betrothed of his best friend, of his cousin._

"My lord, only two day left to ride" he heard Elfhelm say and he nodded.  
He would tell her how much he loved her, when all this was over.After two days of riding, they were there.  
The city was burning, there were orcs everywhere, it was the end of the world.  
She was there, somewhere.  
Éomer hoped.

They lined up and behind them the sun was rising.  
His uncle looked mighty again, stronger  
"Éomer. Take your Èored down the left flank. Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall.  
Forth, and fear no darkness!  
Arise! Arise, Riders of Theoden!  
Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered!  
A sword day... a red day... ere the sun rises! "

Éomer followed his instructions.

"Ride now!... Ride now!... Ride! Ride to ruin and the world's ending! Death!  
The Rohhrim and Éomer screamed: "Death!"  
Their mighty king of horses cried once again "Death!"  
The Rohhrim answered "Death!"  
Theoden cried proudly "DEATH!"  
Éomer cried as well "Death!"

The last time they would hear their king cry, his mighty voice raised "Forth, Eorlingas! _"_

Nostariel looked up, she had recognised the horn.  
Rohan had answered!  
With new energy and strength she fought her way through the third level.  
Cave trolls were slamming hammers around, orcs were shrieking and man were yelling. Suddenly she felt someone pulled her hair, she turned around immediately, sword raised.  
It was Pippin, she looked at him in shock.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Faramir-... He-... He is alive!" he panted.  
Faramir? Alive! She nodded to him and followed him.  
"Stand ground man of Gondor! Fight!" she cried while she ran after Pippin up the levels to the citadel.  
Gandalf was already there waiting for them.  
"Were is he?" she asked him anxious.  
"That is not your task, young captain. Your time has come now and do what feel right. We will take care of the mess here" the wizard told her confident and she nodded into the distance.

The Pelennor fields were covered in bodies, men, ors wargs and horses.  
Horses...  
She knew what to do... 


	14. Chapter 14

****

**A/N**

This one is very short but I'll post the next one right ahead!

* * *

Nostariel walked to Graffelion, the city was still under siege even though the Rohhrim had arrived.

"My captain" her friend bowed.  
"No Graffelion, no time and place for formality now. I want to ask you something. Our soldiers are losing hope and I found a way to bring it back to them. I will ride out with a company on the royal horses we have here. Will you ride out with me?"

He glanced at her, a grin formed on his face.

"For death and glory?" he asked her.  
She grinned "Death and glory!" she said determined and mounted her horse.

She turned to her men "Men of Gondor, now is the time to show ourselves, to ride out for Gondor! Long have we feared the East, but the sun is shining, our friends of Rohan have come! And we will help them to defend our city and our family's! We will conquer the darkness! Now ride! For death and Glory!" she cried as she set in a full gallop.

They rode through the levels of the city, killing orcs and other foul creatures.  
Her soldiers were getting hope as they rode by and they found themselves at the Pelennor.

Everything was chaos, orcs, Eored and Harad all mixed up.  
A hopeless darkness...

"GONDOR! GONDOR!" She cried and the men followed, charging the enemy who looked up surprised.  
Nostariel killed orcs, men and beasts.  
Fighting for Faramir, Boromir, Haldír, Éowyn, Théodred and Éomer.

The hoofs of her horse made a sound like rolling thunder as she overwhelmed her opponents.  
Then she saw him, Éomer.  
An orc tried to kill him from behind, Nostariel galloped towards the orc and cut it's head of.  
Her face determined, fierce and brave.  
Her eyes, sparkling.  
Her mouth opened, crying "Men of the West! For Freedom!" her voice gave him hope. 


	15. Chapter 15

"_My beloved sister!" Boromir exclaimed while she ran into his arms.  
She looked up at the bold face of her eldest brother "I've missed you so much Boromir!" she sobbed into his chest.  
"I have missed you even more" he breathed into her loosened hair.  
She recognised her mothers garden with the peach tree, he saw it and smiled kindly.  
"Shall we?" he asked while pointing to the thick branch on which they had sat a lot of times.  
She nodded smiling and climbed into it, followed by her brother.  
"I love it here, it has always brought me peace" he sighed while wrapping his arms around her waist.  
They could see the see, it was a clear and beautiful day and the white city seemed peaceful.  
He picked a peach from the tree and handed it to her.  
"Here you go little one, they're just delicious" he smirked.  
"Thanks, brother" she smiled and took a bite from the sweet fruit.  
She laid her head on his shoulder "I wish we could stay here forever"  
He looked at his younger sister with pain in his heart "Not yet"_

* * *

"Don't leave now! I love you! Come back to me!"  
Distant words...  
She recognised the voice but she did not want to leave.  
"Don't you die!"

_

* * *

The wind blew in her face.  
"Remember this one, melleth?" She turned her head and found Haldír showing her a blueberry.  
"How could I forget Haldír? Those are your favourites" she said smiling and she stood up from the ground, she wore a light golden dress.  
"Let us take a walk now, my beloved Nostariel" he said smiling happily.  
She took his arm and together they waked through the golden woods.  
"Am I dead Haldír?" she asked him and he turned towards her.  
"Not really, you are fighting for your life in this very moment" he answered lightly while we continued to walk.  
"I am so sorry I wasn't there Haldír, I missed you so much" she said sadly.  
"Don't feel sorry or sad young one, I died brave, defending mankind and the house of Numenor. Defending you"  
"Me?"  
"Lord Denethor was not your father, bold one. Your father was the brother of Arathorn, father of Aragorn, you are a descendant of Isildur and the kings of old"  
"But my mother?" she asked desperate.  
"Had been in love with your father since her childhood, he visited the city once, in secret. Nine months later there was you" he smiled.  
"Denethor knew?" she asked curious.  
"He suspected it, that's why he treated you so bad. Your mother, the woman he loved died while giving birth to another's child" Haldír answered.  
"Could I not stay here, with you? It's so peaceful here. So beautiful..." she sighed while laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Are you giving up then, melleth?" he asked her surprised.  
__"I did not raise you like that" he lectured her.  
"I know, Ada" she spoke soft.  
He chuckled, the sound like golden rain.  
"Ada?" he said smiling broad.  
"You raised me, didn't you?" she smiled back.  
"Yes" he answered simple.  
"That makes you my Ada" she whispered happy and he smiled.  
"I love you my daughter" he said while draping his arm around her shoulder.  
"I will always watch over you, but now, go and fight as I taught you" he said with pain in his voice.  
"I will return" she said quiet.  
"And I will be waiting"_

* * *

Air, her lungs filled with air, as if she had been drowning in the Anduin.  
Grey stones and plants.  
Light, the scent of flowers and blood.

"Ah you have awoken" a kindly voice said to her right.  
She looked up, an older woman was sitting next to her bed, cleaning a wound on her arm.  
"The-... The Pelennor?" she said weak.  
"We won" the woman answered happily.  
"They found you covered in orcs, you're lucky they did not burn you with them!" she said.  
"Fara-... Faramir?" Nostariel asked weak.  
"Having counsel with the soon to be king, he will be here as soon as he can, now don't talk so much and sleep" the woman answered softly and left the room. 


	16. Some update in between the lines

My dearest readers.

I am sorry I haven't been posting for a long time, but I have decided to re-write my whole story.

It will get longer, less messy and hopefully: better.  
It may take while but in a month from now I think I'll be done.  
Thank you for your support. 

Love


End file.
